Destiny's Call
by Kiwi-Chiba-Chan
Summary: Its rated PG for violence later on and languge.But yea.Mamoru falls for Medea who befriened him when he was in the hospital and now strange things are happening....Read to find out what will happen to the two lovers..
1. Prologue

Destiny's Calling by Kiwi-Chiba-Chan  
  
Prologue-  
  
It was a clear sunny day in June at the Sen Hospital.A little girl abour six with raven black hair and bit blue eyes,named Medea was there with her father.Her father,Darien,had left her in the hall well he went to check on his wife Serenity who had just had a baby boy.Medea was drawm to a sound of crying nex to the door she was standing at.She walked into the room to see a boy a few years older then her.Medea put her hand on the boys hand that was in his lap.The boy looks and sniffles.  
  
"W..who are you?"  
  
"I am Medea..why are you crying?"  
  
"My bestfriend is leaving and I will be all alone."  
  
"No you wont,because I will be your friend to.My Mommy just had a baby boy today and I got these roses for her."  
  
Medea pulls one of the red roses out of the bouqet and hands it to him.  
  
"Thanks Medea...",he wipes his eyes."And I am Mamoru.."  
  
*8 years later* 


	2. Chapter 1

Destiny's Call by Kiwi-Chiba-Chan  
  
Chapter One-  
  
Mamoru was walking down the street to his best friends arcade.Mamoru walks in."Hey Andrew-San!"  
  
"Mamoru!Whats up?Coffee as usual?"  
  
"Yes,please",Mamoru looks around the arcade when he happens to see Medea sitting with he 5 cousins.  
  
"Why if it isnt Meatball Head!",Mamoru says loudly.  
  
(Authers Note:If your trying to figure out why Medea is called Meatball head is because she wore her hair into two buns,one on each side of her head.)  
  
"Ohh...!",Medea says angrily."Shut your trap Mamoru!"  
  
"Why dont you make me!"  
  
"Grr....Men!"  
  
She goes back to ignoring him,secretly he is smiling."Mamoru,dont you have better things to do then annoy Medea?"  
  
"Sadly...no."  
  
Andrew just rolls his eyes when Mamoru and him all of a sudden they both heard a high pitch shriek.Mamoru looks over to see Medea had jumped into one of her cousins arems.Looking down thier was a harmless daddy long legs.Mamoru bursts out laughing.Medea's cousin Randy picks ut up and puts it outside.Mamoru fell out of the stool laughing his head off.Medea growls and gets down from her cousins arms and grabs Mamoru's coffee.  
  
"Put my coffee Medea...now..."  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"Or...I'll...I'll..."  
  
"Thats what I thought",and with that Medea pours his hot coffee on his crouch.  
  
A look of pain came across Mamoru's face.Andrew was laughing and Medea was walking towards the door where he cousin's were waiting.But,before she could get there.Mamoru grabed her ankle,since he was stull laying on the floor,and she fell on the floor.  
  
"Ack!Lets go of me Mamoru!"  
  
"No...",Mamoru mummbles,"You will pay..."  
  
Mamoru lets go of her ankle to grab her arm,but Medea was to quick for Mamoru.She had already jumped up and ran for the door.Her cousins right behind her.Andrew helped Mamoru up still laughing."Shut up!!",Mamoru grabs the bag of ice from him sitting back on the stool.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Its a cliff hanger..I know.But deal with it :P!!! Reviews please!!!! 


	3. Chapter 2

Destiny's Call by Kiwi-Chiba-Chan  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Medea walked into her house with Randy,Andrew,JT,Neph,and Saiyan,muttering avout Mamoru."No wonder he cant get a date..!He is such a...such a...jerk!"  
  
'But a cute one none the less',Medea thought.Her older brother looked up from the book he had been reading.  
  
"Let me guess...Mamoru again?",he asked smirking.  
  
"Its not funny Kodakai!"  
  
"Of course it is,he probably only picks on you because he likes you."  
  
"As if."  
  
"For once Medea,I have to agree with my air head twin.",he older and only sister,Rini,walking in with a grin on her face.  
  
"Well...If he does like me,I am not going to date the jerk!"  
  
"Sure,as I recall thats how mom and dad meet."  
  
"Okay big brother-Get one thing straight...I am not like mom OR dad,just because I look like him,doesnt mean I am,okay?"  
  
"Uh..huh"  
  
"Koda...dont make me take your credit card so two can play at Mamoru's game.",she glares.  
  
"You do and your behind is,"He growls.  
  
"Wait!Thats a good idea!"  
  
Medea snaps her fingers and Koda's wallet appears in her hand.  
  
"Thanks you!",and with that Medea runs outa of the house to the nearest Hot Topic,  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reviews!!! 


	4. Chapter 3

Destiny's Call by Kiwi-Chiba-Chan  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Medea walks into Hot Topic and automatically looks at the plaid bondage pants and leather pants.She buys all the pants that are really gothic looking along with shirts.Befores long she has like 20 bags full off stuff.She calls a taxi from her cell phone.Once the taxi was there she put everything in it and got in telling the taxi the address.Medea takes out her cell phone and calls Andrew.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Andrew its Medea."  
  
"Oh!Hey Medea,whats up?Nice job with Mamoru."  
  
"Thanks Dad is having a cook out tonight,I wanted to know if you wanted to come."  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Okay its at 5 bring Mamoru if you want."  
  
"Are you sure?He still wants to kill you."  
  
"Thats okay,see you are 5"  
  
"Okay.Bye.Love you."  
  
"Byee,Love you to Andrew."  
  
She flips her phone shut.(Auther Note:Andrew and Medea are not dating,he is friends with her father and there is another Andrew who is her cousin)She pays the taxi when she gets out and gives Koda his wallet back before going up to her room.She throws the stuff on her bed and snaps her fingers so her walls all turn black and has see through dark purple curtains.The bright pink bedding she had changes to Punk Hello Kitty.She changes all her lamps to silver with black lights.'Now to get rid the clothes',She thinks taking all the preppy clothes out of her closet putting all the gothic ones up.Medea puts the old ones in the Hot Topic bags and throws them away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stay tuned to see what Medea does and what Mamoru happens to think of her 'new look'. 


	5. Chapter 4

Destiny's Call by Kiwi-Chiba-Chan  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The door bell rang through the whole house.Kodakai went to the door and answered it.  
  
"Hey Andrew"  
  
"Hey Kodakai.Mamoru is with me."  
  
Mamoru was limping up the walk way.  
  
"What happened to him?",Koda asked.  
  
"One word.Medea",Andrew snickers as him and Mamoru walk into the house.  
  
"Medea will be down in a bit."  
  
"Good,because I still owe her for what she did this afternoon."  
  
Koda decides to stay out of this one.Medea comes downstairs wearing red plaid bondage pants,a black tanktop that says "No Angel" with a sleevless fishnet shirt over it.Her hair is now down and crimpt with dark purple highlights.Mamotu looks at Medea and glares."Okay...why are you dressed in black meatball head?Why all gothic now?"  
  
"Does it look like I have meatballs anymore?"  
  
Andrew lets out a low whistle and Mamoru glares at him.Darien walks into the room to see Andrew.  
  
"Andrew!",Darien shakes his hand then they hug eachother.  
  
"Its been a long time ole' chap!"  
  
Andrew laughs."That doesnt suit you.By the way this is Mamoru and your daughter Medea is lovely as always."  
  
Darien looks over at Medea."I am not even going to ask,but as long as you stay properly covered.I dont care."  
  
Darien walks over and kisses Medea on the forhead.  
  
Mamoru however cant believe Darien would let her dress like that.Darien leads Andrew outside so they can catch up on whats happened since last time they talked.Medea sits down on the couch and picks up the TV box turning it on.She pulls her legs up to sit Indain style and Mamoru sits down next to her."So why did you change your appearance?",Mamoru asks gently.  
  
"Because the 'old' me was to girly.Besides,why do you care?"  
  
"I am your friend after all..."  
  
"Ha!The friend I knew vanished a long time ago."  
  
"No I didnt...I am right here." Mamoru tried to slide his arm around her.Medea moves and Mamoru blushes but she doesnt notice.  
  
"Medea..."  
  
"Dont say anything please."she stops the TV channels at MTV.Then she gets up."I will be right back."  
  
She goes up to her room where she grabs her guitar and then pick.Where she returns downstairs.Mamoru looks up at her returning."I didnt know you played guitar."She nods.  
  
"Play something?"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Find out what Medea plays next chapter.By the way.All the songs in these stories I have written enless other wise stated at the begining of the chapter.And they are copyrighted.So no copying them please!:P Reviews!!! 


	6. Chapter 5

Destiny' Call by Kiwi-Chiba-Chan  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Taking her guitar she sits down in her fathers chair and Mamoru mutes the TV.She starts to play a cord to a song he has never heard before of.He sits back on the couch and closes his eyes,a million feelings are going through his mind.Medea starts to sing:"Everynight I sit in my room/tears are wanting to fall/Its hard to hold back the agony/The hand with the blade is shaking so bad/I cry out for you/I know your not here/You never will be/Because you never cared."  
  
Mamoru opened his eyes to make sure it was Medea who was singing,her voice was beautiful but it was full of agony and pain.Mamoru held back the tears until he finished hearing the song.  
  
"My heart skips a beat/The blade slices/Its hard not to bleed/The blood drips/Staining the rug and memories of me/I cry out for you/I know your not here/You never will be/Because you never cared/Blood stains on the rug/Tear stains on the bed/Clothes on the floor/And me in my bed/I cry out for you/You never will be/Because you never cared/Breathing stoped/Heavens crying for a fool/a foolish little girl who knew you/I cry out for you/I know your not here/You never will be/Because you never cared/I cried/You never came/I figured you didnt care/So what did you need me for/"  
  
Mamoru wipes his eyes as she stops.  
  
"Medea you dont...."  
  
But Medea just nods yes looking at the floor.  
  
"Oh...Medea....",he gets up and goes over to her.She sets her guitar down and Mamoru puts his arms around her,pulling her into a tight hug.Medea buries her face into his shoulder,she can feel his tears on the top of her head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sad isnt it?*tears*Well,reviews please!If you would be so kind, 


End file.
